Pirates 101
by emmydisney17
Summary: After a band of unusual pirates get thrown into the brig by the Armada, they realize they share the same dream of going to El Dorado, the golden paradice of all pirates' dreams. Soon after they escape and set sail across the spiral through series of adventures which bring them more closer to El Dorado then any pirate before them. However, Joker, leader of the Aramda, has big plans
1. Cast

**Pirates 101**

**Cast**

**The Pirates (Any ideas on the names?)**

**Sly Cooper**

**Bentley**

**Murray**

**Ratchet**

**Clank**

**Cecilia**

**Jak**

**Daxter**

**Iris**

**Izzy**

**Chicken Little**

**Chihiro**

**Courtney**

**Crumbelina**

**Katie**

**other pirates or regular citizens, ideas open**

**The Armada**

**Joker, leader of the Armada**

**Harley Quinn, Joker's Fiance and Second in command**

**Jester, ideas open**

**Spymaster ideas open**

**Strongman ideas open**

**other members of the armada, ideas open**

* * *

**Songs, ideas open**

**I still need help with the episode plots. I figured that since Pirates 101 is a favorite then why not let them decide on how the rest of the plots go?**


	2. Five Pirates, One Destiny Part 1

**Pirates 101**

**Episode One: Five Pirates, One Destiny**

We open to a bronwish gold book with the words 'Pirates 101' on the front cover and a scruffy voice narrated

_"This be a tale of honorable legends being made in history, a time when adventure and treasure ran through the spiral as blood bumps through the heart, a time when a grave danger was put down like Davy Jones down the depths of the firey way. A story... of pirates."_

The book opened to reveal a mighty pirate ship sailing towards an island, but it wasn't in the ocean, it was the big blue sky. The ship's picture moved towards the island with it's pirate flag waving in the breeze and the ship shining in the light of the afternoon sun before it becomes a real ship sailing towards the island as a song filled the air

**Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul,**

**Yo, ho, heave ho**

**There are men whose hearts are as black as coal,**

**Yo, Ho, heave ho!**

**And they sail there ship across the skyways of blue,**

**A blood thirsty captain and a cutthroat crew,**

**It's as dark a tale as was ever told,**

**For the lust for treasure and the love of gold!**

The ship neared the island as swift as the wind carrying it and the men on board tossed anchors overboard until it gripped the edge of the island tightly and the crew swung over on long ropes, landing by their legs as their Captain, the Pirate Captain (Pirates! Band of Misfits) landed last with a treasure map grasped around his right hand as he looked onward with a stern look before ventering forward with his crew behind him.

**Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides,**

**Yo ho heave ho**

**There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides,**

**Yo ho heave ho**

As the crew ventured deeper and deeper into the jungle of the island, the pokemon, animals and other creatures of the island watched them from either in the trees, in lakes or ponds or even behind the trees and bushes

**And those buccanears drown their sins in rum,**

**The devil himself would have called them scum**

**Every man abourd would've killed his mate for a bag of guinas**

**Or a peice of eight,**

**A peice of eight,**

**A peice of eight,**

**a Five, six, seven, eight!**

**Hulla wakka ulla wacka,**

**Somethin' not right,**

**Many whicked icky things gonna happen tonight!**

**Hulla wakka ulla wacka**

**Sailor men beware!**

**When there money in the ground, there's murder in the air!**

**Murder in the air!**

**One more time now!**

Unknown to the pirates they were being fallowed by another group, this one made mostly of robots white pale white faces and dressed in brittish 16 centery uniforms with black overcoats, blue shirts and yellow boots. The robots fallowed the pirates while their very presents frightened the creatures eyeing the pirates into hiding.

**Shiver my Timbers, Shiver my bones**

**Yo ho heave ho**

**There are secrets that sleep with old davy jones**

**Yo ho heave ho**

**With the mainsails set and the achour's weight,**

**There's no turning back from any course that's layed**

**And when greed and villainy sail the skies, you can bet your boots there be treachery!**

Unaware of the danger they were in, the Pirate Captain pressed forward with his men in tow. They had come too far to back down now. They were so close, so very very close to their goal, their dreams were just around the corner and their desires were becoming stronger. Even if they had known of the dangers, they would not let it back them down. They were so close to the golden paradice of every pirate's dreams... but they never counted on being fallowed by the worst danger any pirate has ever faced.

As they entered a cave the Pirate captain used his sword to slice some vines away to reveal an age old treasure chest that put a sparkle in the captain's eyes as he opened the chest and golden light shined through the air as the pirates awed at the marval of the treasure, which their pirate captain held in his hands, A golden disk with the picture of a god ingraved in it.

**Shiver my Timbers, Shiver my sails,**

**Dead men tell no tails!**

**BANG!**

Suddenly a bullet blasted the disk right out of the Pirate Captain's hands and the pirates turned to see the robots, all parting ways to reveal the person who shot the disk. It was a woman dressed in a red and black Harliquin clown costume with a black mask around her blue eyes. This was Harley Quinn (Batman) and she smiled evily as she said "Very well done, you've found a golden disk said to belong to the legendary city of El Dorado. Too bad it's The Armada's property now. Guards! Take these pirates away!"

"Aye aye Miss Quinn." the robots said in union as they marched forward with thier guns at the ready and the pirates rose their hands in defeat. As the metal men chained the pirates and took them away the narrator said _"Aye, yet another fantasmical discovry of the lost city of gold had been comendeired by that blasted Armada. Miss Quinn was just one of the five blaggards who dare dubbed themselves 'lords' by their never ending metal troop they call the Armada. The Armada were one the Spiral's saviors, but then they turned and became more drawn to the darkness like a moth drawn closer by the light upon a candle. They have destroyed many villages, de-throned many monarchs, slaughtered innosent creatures and arrested people who they belived delt with thier arch-enemies, the one band after band that feared neither of their cold metalic faces or their deathly powerful grasp; pirates. _

* * *

That very night a large black ship sailed the skyways as we zoom in through the closed window and right into the office of the man controling the entire Armada, the big cheese, the top dpg, the mastermind behind the cruel and evil plots his mechanical army had concocted over the years. He was a man with black hair and black eyes with the face of a twisted clown wore a fancy purple and green suite with white gloves and black shoes known only to all who feared the Armada as The Joker (Batman)

Joker laughed evilly as he tossed darts as pictures of pirates on the bullitan board, each one of the pirates had a red circle with a line across and had '_Arrested by the Armada' _below their names. "I just love being me!" He cried before he tossed a dart that landed right in the middle of Robin Hood's (Tom and Jerry, Robin hood and his merry mouse) nose and he laughed harder crying "Haha! Right smack on the kisser!" He tossed another dart and this time it landed on the eye of a man named Flynn Rider (Tangled) "Ha! Bet you got an eyefull out of that!" then one at the head of the Beast (Disney's beauty and the beast) and the Joker laughed "Haha! Talk about getting a major headache!"

Then his phone rang and the man groaned in annyoance at the phone ruining his fun and he picked it up shouting "What do you wnat?" then his expression changed into a smile as the man on the other line explained his reason for calling.

"My, _Five _pirate captains captured at the same time?!" The Joker cried "Now that is something to celebrate about! We're getting better at this every day! What do you say we make it a good seven? As for the pirates you've captured, take them away to be executed as soon as possible!"

* * *

"Sure thing my good man, whatever you say." Dr. Faclier (The Princess and the Frog) said with a grin before he hung up on the pay phone nearby the pirates the Armada had recently captured.

The first was a raccoon with a blue cap on his head, a black mask over his blue eyes, a blue shirt with a yellow collar and blue gloves with matching yellow cuffs, a golden belt, a brown pouch on his left leg and blue boots on his feet. His name was Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper Series)

The Second was a yellow lombax with brown stripes, a polit's hat on his head, green eyes, an orange and navy blue top with a strap across his chest as well as a glowing blue picture, a silver belt, blue pants with brown boots. His name was Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank)

The Third was an elf with yellow and green hair with a goatie, goggles on his head, a red scarf around his neck, a blue shirt, cream pants, fingerless gloves and brown and navy blue shoes. His name was Jak (Jak series)

The forth was a sixteen year old girl with brown hair and black eyes wearing a white and light black top, dark moss green pants and tan sandals. Her name was Courtney (Total Drama Series)

and the final was also a sixteen year old girl but with long curly orange hair, green eyes and a green top with a light green skirt, green wrist bands and green shoes, her name was Izzy (Total Drama series)

"Good news my dears," Dr. Faclier told the group "The Joker is happy your in our company and to celebrate he's going to have your heads chopped off as soon as we reach Home sweet Armada home! So tonight, ya'll may wish to get yourself a nice restful sleep, cause it may be the-waah!"

He was cut off when Jak tripped him and he fell flat on his face. Ratchet, Sly, Courtney and Izzy laughed happily at the sight before the voodoo man picked himself up and snarled at Jak, who was grinning, and hissed "When we get there, your going to be the first one to go!"

"Fine by me." Jak said sarcastically "The sooner the better so i don't have to keep staring at your toothpick like legs Dr. Flare an' eggs."

"Haha! Good one pal!" Ratchet said with a laugh.

"Don't push it you," Dr. Faciler snarled, poking the lombax's chest with his cane before facing Jak and said "Keep it up and we may have to give you the eletric chair instead."

"Ok, i get it." Jak said "I'm good."

"Take them away!" Dr. Faciler yelled at his men who dragged the five away. Unknown to the Armada troops as they loaded the pirate captains into the ship, a group of lifeboats were sailing the same course and were now slowly but surely catching up with the armada ship as it sailed away into the night.


	3. Five Pirates, One Destiny Part 2

The Armada Ship sailed away easily and with grace across the vass emptiness of the night as the armada members turned in for the night, placing their ship in auto mode before they turned in. Knowing quite well that the pirates that they held in the brig were so tightly under lock and key not even a bug could escape the special eletrical bars of the cage.

Sky stood on a box twitching, ready for something, anything to happen. Ratchet leaned aginst the wall polishing his wrench while Jak joined him, but lost in silent thoughts. Izzy was trying to dig her way out with a spoon, failing to realize a spoon couldn't dig through wood, and Courtney pased around with worry and dred as she flipped through her notebook with pictures of the armada's many terrible ways to kill pirates young and old.

"Don't worry everybody," Izzy said as she continued 'digging' "Just a few more minutes and we'll be home free before four o'clock!" then her spoon snapped in two and she sweatdropped as she said "Uh, make that five o'clock."

"You know you wouldn't have been able to dig through wood with a spoon anyway." Ratchet said "Unless you had a saw then that would be diffrent."

"Guess i picked a bad time to leave my hacksaw at home." Izzy said as she tossed her broken spoon away.

"This is perfect, just great!" Courtney said "We're going to die and nobody's going to remember us! We're going to end up with our heads cut off like other pirates the armada had captured and killed over the years! And i never got a chance to run for mayor!"

"I'm a master theif from a long line of theives," Sly said as he gripped his cane "You don't hear me crying about it."

"I've been through worse then this," Jak said "You think i'm the lest bit upset about this at all?"

"Oh perfect!" Courtney said as she slapped her fourhead "I'm trapped in here with not only Izzy, but a trio of sarcastic trio of trouble makers!"

"Oh! I know! I just have an idea!" Izzy cried suddenly "Let's tell stories to pass the time!"

"Stories?! Now?!" Courtney asked in shock "How can you think of stories like this?!"

"You'd rather thing about your head rolling after it's been..." Izzy finished by making a sclicing sound across her throat with her finger and Courtney sighed and said "Ok, fine. Stories it is... so who wants to go first?"

"Hey Jak," Ratchet said as he turned to Jak "Why don't you go first?"

"Me? Well, ok." Jak said "What have i got to lose?"

* * *

_Jak's Flashback_

_"For starters i'm an orphan. Never really knew my parents much but i've always heard how my dad was a great pirate so that was what i wanted to become when i grew up. So when i felt the time was right, i got myself a ship and i got my friend Daxter as my first mate. But that's not the most interisting part..."_

Jak's story took place in the middle of a forest where he and his friend, a small orange ottsel named Daxter (Jak series) was walking down the road one bright day as they walked back to their ship after a day of relaxing. Suddenly something rustled in the bushes and the pair stopped to see what it was. When nothing came out Jak took a step back down the path and then the bushes started to rustle again.

"Jak?" Daxter asked worryingly "You think it's the Armada?"

"I don't know," Jak said, gripping his gun tightly "But once i get a good look at it, then we'll see."

Jak quietly moved towards the bushes while Daxter moved beside him ever so slightly. Just when Jak was about to poke his gun at the bushes, when suddenly a child pounced on him and he jumped backwards in shock. Jak and Daxter were shocked to see a twelve year old little girl with brown eyes and long black hair held in vine made ties and torn and dirty pink loincloth wrapped around her waist and chest like a wild girl on all fours.

Jak and Daxter didn't know what to make of this girl as she stared at them with an angry look in her eyes before she crawled back into the bush. Jak once again went forward and pushed the bush's branches appart to see the girl with a nest of eggs and realized that she was trying to protect them, even now as she loomed over the eggs, sheilding them from Jak as Daxter stood on his shoulders

"_When i saw the kid protecting the wild pokemon eggs, along with the leafs and twigs that were stuck in her waild hair, i assumed she was a feral girl... however, i was quickly proven wrong."_

"Uh, hello." Jak said "We're not here to hurt you or your eggs."

"Forget it Jak," Daxter siad "She probably dosn't understand english."

"Of course i can understand english!" the girl snapped angrily, startling Jak and Daxter as they backed away while the girl marched forward on her legs and said "What, you think i can't?! Now get away from here you Armada monsters!"

"Whoa, wait! You've got it all wrong." Jak said as he raised his hands up slightly "We don't work for the armada, we're pirates and we don't mean harm."

The girl gave them a glare and Jak said "I mean it, i'm not really from the Armada. I can prove it easily, do i have anything even look like a robot to you? Besides, what could i ever do to you?"

"Take away my family." The girl said before she sadly hung her head and admitted "Like... the Armada did five years ago."

_"It turned out the girl's name was Iris and she had been living by herself ever since she was a smaller kid after the Armada took away her family. She had been living on her own with her pokemon Axew, Excadrill, Dragonite and Emolga. Unfortunetly, her long time away from civilation made her very... well, let's just say she's more feral then civilized."_

Once they got her cleaned up on their ship, Iris, now dressed in regular clothes which were a long sleeved tan shirt with pink cuffs and collar, a pink skirt with a bow, white pants with yellow cuffs and pink, yellow and white shoes with yellow ties in her hair, was now swinging from the mass across Jak's ship while her pokemon just strolled around while Jak ducked, nearly getting hit by Iris's feet while Daxter tried to defend himself from Axew, who wanted to hug him.

"Back! Back! I'm not the cuddly type! Go hug a teddy bear! Back! Back i say!"

"This is awesome!" Iris cried as she continued to swing around before she landed right next to Jak as he jumped back in surprise. "I love this ship! I'm going to love being a pirate like you Jak!" Iris then hugged Jak tight, which surprised the elf before they saw Axew hug Daxter, who was squirming as he cried "Ack! Get me out of here! He's hugging me to death! Help!"

Iris and Jak laughed as the pokemon kept hugging the ottsel as he kept crying in 'agony' which was really humiliation.

_"I gotta admit, the kid really kept me on my toes. Like i did with everyone else when i was growing up. I could tell that my Cabin Girl was going to do just fine... what i didn't count on was the Armada catching up to us."_

Late at the night, just before the Armada came, Jak was up studying the maps while Daxter slept in a hammock snoring away. Iris came into the room, dressed in a pink nightshirt with white shorts, and held a pillow in her arms as she walked toward's Jak's desk before the elf looked up and asked "Iris? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can't sleep." Iris said "Normally around this time i'd forge leaves and other forest things to make a bed and hope for the best. Before it all gets eaten or blown away. But... this is like the first time in years since i've actually spent more then a moment in bed, one which is truely mine. I owe you everything."

"No biggie," Jak said "Anyone else could've done the same thing."

"Sure." Iris said.

Suddenly the ship rocked when a cannon ball blasted it and Jak, Iris and Daxter tumbled around before the Ottsel, who had snapped awake, cried "Who-What? We're being attacked! Every man for himself!"

"Daxter," Jak told the ottsel as he loaded his gun "Keep Iris safe, i'll handle this."

From behind the door, Daxter and Iris watched from the window as Jak marched outside to see the Armada locked and loaded with one of them saying "Pirate Captain Jak; by order of the Armada, you are here by under arrest."

"Let's just see about that." Jak said before he chocked his gun and started to blast the armada soilder by soilder. Iris watched with worry while Daxter cried "Go on Jak! Beat those metal butts!"

Then one of the soilders took aim at the window and fired, blasting the glass as Daxter and Iris screamed and scrambled for cover. Jak was angry about the Armada attacking his mini crew he blasted twice as many soilders but then suddenly one of the metal men shot a tranquilizer dart at the man and he groaned as the dart struck his arm before his mind suddenly went blank and he fell down.

_"When i woke up i was under lock and key with you guys. I have no idea what happened to Iris and Daxter after that but... i can only hope the Armada lef them alone or they managed to escape... if not, let's just say that just chalks one more score to settle with those tin heads."_


	4. Five Pirates, One Destiny Part 3

Then it was Ratchet's turn for his narration.

_'Well, there's not much to tell. For starters i was an orphan too, i just grew up alone and stuff. I once owned a garage before i met Clank and eventually decided to become a pirate, you know, for the heck of it and because i wanted adventure. Well, it was when we were on our first treasure hunt together on a sandy beach one day..."_

In his flashback, Ratchet was on a beach with a shovel in one hand while holding a map in the other. He looked around the beach while Clank, with his own shovel in hand, tried to pick his tool up but it was a tad too heavy for the robot to manage "Let's see," Ratchet said as he read the map, or tried to "Does this mean take ten pases east or ten pases north? And is that suppose to be coral or somebody's runaway pasta?"

Clank!

Ratchet turned to see Clank rubbing his head after he had accidently hit his head with his shovel and Ratchet said "Are you ok pal?"

"I am fine." the robot said "No dents or scratches."

"How about you read the map and i handle the tools?" Ratchet asked as he gave the robot the map while picking up the shovels.

Then he heard some crying and said "Come on pal, it's nothing to cry over."

"But that was not me Ratchet." Clank said.

"Well, if your not crying then who is?" The lombax asked before the crying turned into screams and a little girl with orange hair, a blue and white dress, blue earrings, a blue bow in her hair, white socks and blue shoes, ran down the beach just a few feet away from the pair with three armada soilders ran after her, hot on her tail as they cried "Halt! In the name of the Armada!"

The little girl ran for her very life as the mechanical men came closer and closer to her until she misplaced a step and fell down, landing with a hard thud in the sand. The men loomed over her as the girl spat out sand and she raised her hands over her head while they grabbed her arms before suddenly a wrench was rammed into them, breaking them appart and making them collapses.

The girl lowered her arms to see the peices of the armada's men before her and then up to Ratchet, who had used his wrench to save her, and he said "Are you all right kid?"

The girl could only nod as the lombax helped her up, but not before she cried out in pain and fell to her knees "Ow! My ankle! I think i broke it!"

"It's ok kid," Ratchet said as Clank ran up to them "It's ok. Everything will be ok now. You're safe and sound." Then he picked her up bridal style and the girl smiled, saying "Thank you, i'm Cecilia Nuthatch."

"I'm Ratchet," Ratchet said "And the little robot's Clank. He's my best pal."

"I think he's cute." Cecilia said as the lombax carried her away while Clank chuckled sweetly.

"So, which way should i take you home?" Ratchet asked "Are your parents nearby?"

At that Cecilia frowned and sadly said "I... i don't have parents anymore... the Armada killed them and... i'm on my own."

"I'm an Orphan too." Ratchet said in sympathy "But i don't let that get me down... How about you come live with me and Clank?"

Cecila smiled and tightened her grip around the lombax's neck, nearly chocking him before he cried "Ack! I'll take that as a yes."

_"After that i ended up adopting the little girl. Later on, I learned that the reason the Armada killed her family was because they were very rich and they managed to save her before those monsters got to them. I took care of her and... guess i ended up wrapped around her little finger somewhere along the way. No matter what she did or wanted i was there and stuck answering to her every questions... however, there was one question i never got the chance to anser."_

It was just before the Armada came that fatefull night at Ratchet's ship and Ratchet had just closed the story book he was reading to Cecilia, who was sleepy eyed and she yawned as she fell asleep. Ratchet smiled at the girl and turned out the lights as he placed the book down and walked away. But just when he was about to reach for the doorknob he heard Cecilia ask "Ratchet? How much do you love me?"

Ratchet felt his heart swoon at the sound of her sweet voice but before he could answer he heard Clank call out "Ratchet! Ratchet!"

"Uh, i'll tell you later when i get back." Ratchet said as he left the room and ran down the deck to see Clank, who looked a little uneasy and for a good reason; an Armada ship was heading straight for them!

"What shall we do Ratchet?" Clank asked in despare "The Armada's ship will be here very soon!"

Ratchet thought hard and finally said "Clank, get to Cecilia and make sure nothing happens to her. I'll fight the Armada myself."

"But Ratchet!" Clank cried "No one can-"

"Just do it!" Ratchet ordered and the robot ran off towards Cecilia's bedroom and shut the door. Ratchet stood alone on the ship as he held his wrench tightly and prepaired for the battle of his life as the ship parked next to his own and the robotic men came marching in, five by five each. Ratchet fought bravely as the robots came appart and their parts were scattered along the deck.

However the Lombax was soon surrounded by the armada as more and more came and then they surprised him by pinning him down by his back and holding him down while they dragged him off his own ship and the lombax struggled strongly as he tried to break himself free while they sailed away. Then, much to his horror, one of them held a highly powerful bomb and placed it inside a cannon ball and aimed it right at his ship! They were going to sink his ship with Clank and Cecilia on it!

"NO!" He cried as the cannon was fired and the bomb struck the haul of the ship and exploded. The armada stood there in cold silance as they watched the ship explode into a million peices. Ratchet was the only one who felt any strong powerful emotions, horror, sorrow and anger. With tears in his eyes and his arms and legs bounded with rope, all he could do was watch as his ship, and possibly Clank and Cecilia, sink downwards towards the endless mass of nothing. After his ship was out of sight he fell to his knees and sobbed, morning for his best friend and the little girl he had gorwn to love.

_"And just like that, those... those monsters took away the only family i had in years, my best friend Clank, and my little girl Cecilia. What was worst was... was i never got a chance to tell Clank what a great friend he was... and i never got a chance to answer Cecilia's question, one she'll never hear the answer too."_


	5. Five Pirates, One Destiny Part 4

Next it was Courtney and Izzy's turn and they both took turned together since their capture revolved around them.

"_I'll go first!" Izzy's voice cried as she narrated her story "Ok, so, like, i was once a typical, regular, happy go lucky teenaged girl with a reputation for... let's call it a 'wild blending' personality. I finally decided that my life was being wasted in my home town so i packed my bags and went off to become a pirate with my own crew and a ship! I got the ship easily after winning it off some chump in a round of cards, but the crew... i found them while i was taking a pirate walk about."_

We cut to Izzy, who was walking down a path one fine day with a big bag over her shoulders as she took a big sniff and said "Ahhh, fresh air. Now this be more like it for a young upstartin' pirate like me. What can be more perfect?"

Suddenly a young girl's voice shouted "Gangway!"

Izzy jumped back when an artho chicken wearing a green shirt, green glasses and brown shorts and a ten year old girl with her brown hair in a bun, wearing a white and green striped shirt, red shorts and yellow shoes with white socks named Chicken Little (Same as Disney movie) and Chihiro (Spirited away) running for their lives before they hid behind behind Izzy with thier arms filled with bread and bottles.

Izzy stood her ground as the Armada troopers who had been chasing the kids ran towards the teen. Quick as a whip, Izzy whipped out a gun from her bag and imediantly blasted the troopers until at last they were all nothing but burnt chrisps.

Izzy blew the smoke off her gun and placed it back into her bag with a whicked smile and said "Oh yeah, i love the smell of burnt Armada bots in the morning."

"Th-Thanks." Chicken little said "I-I'm Ace Cluck, but everybody calls me Chicken Little on account of my small size."

"I'm Chihiro." Chihiro said as Izzy turned to them "Now uh, do we have to pay your for anything or..."

"That depends," Izzy said "Got any parents go to to?"

Chihiro and Chicken Little shook thier heads.

"Then do i have an oprotonity for you." Izzy said with a friendly smerk.

_"And that's how i got my crew. Unlike Courtney here."_

_"It's not like i forced them to join me or anything... for a change." _Courtney's voice said_ "Now, let me tell you how i got my crew. Upon realizing my talents were more excided by piricy and for the nobel fight aginst the Armada, i humblily took it upon myself to become a great pirate captain adn earn myself a crew. However, due to my... well, tempter and Type A personality, Don't ask, i was forced to find a crew outside of my home town. And i happen to find them... or they found me."_

In another flashback, Courtney was walking down a road near a swamp as she looked around just for the view before she took a deep breath and said "Ahh, just like all swamps. Quiet, mucky, and no body around for miles and miles."

"Look out!"

Bam!

The next thing Courtney knew someone bumped into her and she fell over into the muck face first. She picked herself up and saw two little girls standing a few feet from her legs.

The first had brown hair pulled into tight buns in her hair like cinnimon rolls, honey eyes, a beige racing cap that's drizzled with chocolate with the brim made out of a cookie, a yellow jacket and skirt, chocolate brown leggings and brown shoes with cookie hearts on top. Her named Crumbelina DiCaramellow(Wreck it Ralph) and the second was a little girl with green eyes, blonde hair held in tigtails wearing an orange hat on her head with a red diamond on it, an orange shirt with a badge sash, a brown skirt and a dark orange and yellow striped shoes named Katie (Phineas and Ferb)

Courtney growled and wiped the muck off her face as she snarled "What were you two doing?!"

"We were just swinging on trees," Crumbelina said, motioning to the vines above in the trees above them "You know, practising for becoming pirates and stuff when we get discovered."

"Well, something says you over did it." Courtney said as she got up "Next time, try not to knock your captain down into the mud. Why don't you nice girls go back home?"

"We... kinda don't have homes." Katie said "We're wandering orphans who want to become pirates."

Courtney wanted to shake them off for the two pushing her into the muck but then they flashed their big, adorable, sad puppy dog eyes at her as if on cue and the teenager felt a little sorry for the kids. After a long moment of sclince she spoke up saying "Uh, wanna come on board my ship? I could use a crew."

Crumbelina and Katie hugged her and Courtney felt like blushing as she muttered to herself "At least it's not in public."

_"Then came that fatefull night we crossed paths," _Courtney's voice narrated _"It was one i wished never happen and still regret about."_

We cut to the night the girls crossed paths with each other which was around the same time they were looking for treasure with their crew. However they accidently bumped into each other and Courtney cried "Izzy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hi Courtney!" Izzy cried "Long time no see! You're a pirate too?"

"Yes, and i figured you'd become one too." Courtney said with a shrug, after all, it was no surprise at all she'd become a pirate with her wild and unstable nature.

"I didn't think you had what it takes to be a pirate anyway." Izzy said, unaware that some Armada troops were closing in on them while thir crew just hid in the shadows in fear. "I thought they'd make you into something really grouchy like a plummer or something. Did they kick you out for another one of your rash bellowings?"

"I don't rashly bellow." Courtney hissed "I project speeches and willingness. You just fly off the wall with your crazy lonnatic antics just like back in grade school from preshcool to high school!"

"Yeah," Izzy laughed happily "Those were the days."

"And your days are outnumbered." an Armada trooper said before he shot the girls with darts and they both ended up falling down and passed out.

_"And so that's how we got here," _Courtney's voice explained "_Who knew that a trip from memory lane could lead us into a world of trouble and pain. I don't know if our crew is ok or not, but there have been rumors about those robots killing anyone who works for pirate captains when they feel thretened."_

_"I'm not worried," _Izzy's voice said "_Ya know why? Because my crew is the best! I bet they're doing just fine with my teachings of survival and endurance."_

_"Knowing you, i'd bet they're already dead by now." _Courtney's voice said glumly.


	6. Five Pirates, One Destiny Part 5

Finally, it was Sly's turn. And out of all the pirates, the story he told them was the shortest by far.

_"Now's my turn. Let's see, i was born into a family of master theives, lost them to rival theives at the age of eight, met my friends Bentley and Murray and we've hit it off as best friends and partners ever since we stole the orphanages' cookie jar right under the owner's nose. TIme went by and we became a very popular master theiving group, even before i decided to make ourselves pirates. I could tell you about our adventures together, but heck, we don't have all night. So, i think i'll just cut to the part to the part where the Armada took us by surprise. It all began at Crystal Cove, where our latest theift was about to be interupted."_

It was a pleasent night in Crystal Cove and Sly Cooper was perched on top of a flag pole overlooking a pair of streets with a smile on his face. "This is Pouncing Panther here," Sly said into his earpeice "I'm ready to Start Operation Crystal Choas."

"Perfect," said a voice " Are you ready Roaring Thunder?"

"Oh Yeah," another voice said "The Murray is ready for anything Bentley!"

Sly lept from the top of the pole and scurried aross the roof tops with ease and light weight speed along the night. He and his crew had been planing this heist for a long time and now they were ready to put their plan into action. Now was the time to steal the most valuable crystal they had stright from their museum.

Sly landed with ease on top of the museum and opened the skylight on top to see the decore inside and saw the crystal inside the case down below a seven foot drop. "Ok Bentley," Sly said "I'm in posistion."

We cut to a green turtle wearing not only glasses but a brown hat and vest in a wheelchair known as Bentley typing furiously at a computer until the screen turned to a picture of an unlocked lock and the turtle said "Ok, i've just hacked into the systum and now the alarms are off line. Everything ok with the guards Murray?"

We cut to outside while a pile of guards were placed next to a dumpster and standing a few feet from the pile was a large pink hippo wearing a red and yellow wresling mask, a blue shirt with a white scarf, red fingerless gloves, a black belt with a golden belt buckle with the Cooper family crest on it and red and white shoes. His name was Murray and he had beaten the security guards that were patrolling around. He cracked his knuckles and said "Don't worry about a thing Little buddy, i took care of the 'unwanted attention'. The coast is all clear."

Sly took out the cable and shimmied down towards the ground until he reached the case. He opened it and was about to reach for the diamond when suddenly the lights came on and the raccoon could only watch as Armada troops came in out of no where and one shouted "Freeze Sly Cooper! You and your team are arrested for several theifts aginst the Armada and of stealing their own property."

"Bentley!?" Sly cried as he tried to Shimmie back up while Bentley's voice cried "Sly! Get out of there! It's a-No! Put me down! Help! Help!"

"I'm coming little buddy!" Murray's voice cried.

BANG!

One of the armada troopers shot Sly's wire and the racoon fell downwards and landed with a thud on the floor, dropping his cane before the robotic men grabbed him and cuffed him. As they dragged Sly away he heard Bentley's voice in his earpeice cry "Don't worry Sly! Murray and I will find you and get you out somehow! We will rescue you! We will find you!"

* * *

"And that's all i got before they knocked me out." Sly said "Of course, this is no surprise since-"

"Hold on," Ratchet said "You mean to tell me that your crew is going to come rescue us? How?"

"Trust me," Sly said "Bentley knows how to find things pretty darn fast. I'm sure he's already on his way right now."

"Even if they managed to come, i bet they're just going to take you and leave the rest of us behind." Courtney said "Trust me, it's a common thing among pirates to strand others and save themselves."

"You don't know the Cooper gang then."

The five pirates yelped at the sound of Bentley's voice as the turtle rolled into the light and said "I told you we'd find you guys."

"We?" Jak, Ratchet, Izzy and Courtney asked as Bentley unlocked the brig and opened the door.

"Yeah," Bentley said "We would've gotten here sooner but we had to make a few pit stops along the way. I'll explain later, when we're off this ship. But first, you may want to... TAKE COVER!"

BANG!

A cannon ball blasted a large hole in the ship and the crew ducked behind crates to avoid being blasted. When the smoke cleared they saw Murray, holding a cannon in his arms, and, much to Izzy, Courtney, Jak and Ratchet's joy, with him was Iris, Cecilia, Clank, Daxter, Chicken Little, Chihiro, Crumbelina and Katie! All of them were alive and very happy to see their friends again as Clank cried "Hurry! Hop on board!"

The pirate captains ran out of the brig and jumped outside where their crew had been the whole time with life rafts Bentley modified to go super fast and they all blasted away before anyone realized the pirates had escape.

* * *

As the sun slowly started to rise in the sky, they came across a lone island where they made camp and the captains were happily reunited with their crew mates.

Daxter climbed on top of Jak's Shoulder and said "Jak! It's good to have you back pal!"

"Same here." Jak said as he fist bumped the Ottsel before Iris tackled him down in a hug and said "Don't forget about me!"

"I didn't," Jak said "Belive me, who can forget anyone like you?"

Ratchet hugged Cecilia and Clank as tight and hard as he could as he happily said "I can't belive you two are all right, i... i thought i lost you forever."

"We escaped before the ship went down," Clank said "I had a feeling they would try to sink the ship so i got Cecilia to a life boat just in time."

"I missed you alot." Cecilia said as she hugged the lombax before she asked "Are your eyes getting misty?"

"No," Ratchet said as he rubbed his eyes "I, Uh, got something in my eyes."

Izzy hugged Chihiro and Chicken Little saying "I knew you guys were still alive. Did you remember the beaver dam trick i taught you?"

"Where we hide in a bever dam when we get the chance?" Chicken Little asked "Uh, we couldn't find any so we went with logs."

"Close enough." Izzy said with a shrug.

Even Courtney was happy to see her own crew as she hugged Crumbelina and Katie and cried "I'm so glad your ok. How did you manage to escape the Armada?"

"I happen to have a very fast candy kart i never leave behind." Crumbelina said "That and Bentley and Murray saved us before we got caught.

"And i happen to have several marit badgets of survival and responsabilites." Katie said, refering to her badges "And i helped them knot a few ropes they had trouble with."

Sly turned to Murray and Bentley and said "So, you were saying about making pit stops... was this what you ment?"

"Yep," Bentley "And for something else." His robotic arms opened up, took out a map from his backpack and held it upwards for everyone to see "We also happen to pick up this ship while i was rading the ship before rescuing all of you. It's a pure genine map of the very same legendary city of gold pirates had been looking for since... ever!"

"An actual map to the island city of gold?!" the group cried in shock.

"Yes," Bentley said "And since we're here together, it's become clear that we stand a better chance aginst the armada united then we were seperated. Specially since now we're on the hunt for the very same thing they're after. So what do you all say? Let's become one big pirate group and find El Dorado! Who's with me?"

The former pirate captains turned to each other and Ratchet said "Sure, why not? I've got nothing else to do."

"Count me in!" Izzy and the younger pirates cheered.

And it was then and there that our pirate heroes banded together to become the greatest pirate crew to ever sail the skyways of the Spiral; The Pirates of Destiny

To be Continued...


End file.
